


Misuse of Shadow Clones

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Anime Love [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Job, Boypussy, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Misuse of Special Techniques, Multi, No offence intended, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, misuse of shadow clones, misuse of transformation justu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: The trio just taking advantage of certain Justu's of theirs in the bedroom





	Misuse of Shadow Clones

**Author's Note:**

> https://risingqueen2.tumblr.com

“You started without me?” Sakura asked teasingly as she tossed the last of her clothing over her head to straddle Sasuke’s lap from where he was sitting with a good view of their large bed.

“He perfected the half transformation and wanted to test it out, like you can say no to him.” Sasuke accepted the kiss from the pink haired woman as he groped her small, but perky breasts making her softly groan.

“True, but since he is busy with three of you I want this version of you.” Sakura insisted as she grinded down against Sasuke’s naked and obvious erection that was below her own wet pussy.

“Of course.” Sasuke agreed easily as he moved just enough to drag his cock through her wet folds making them both groan.

“I want to watch.” Sakura breathed out as she wiggled her hips teasingly. Sasuke kissed her quickly before easily spinning her around so she was straddling him backwards, her wet pussy rubbing against his cock harder now.

“Keep your eyes on them.” Sasuke said huskily as he spread her thighs open and edged his cock into her ready cunt. Sakura groan’s mingled with Naruto’s.

Naruto was riding clone Sasuke’s cock with vigor, the raven’s erection making wet noises as it drove in and out of his boypussy (he had managed to tweak the transformation justu to give him either just breasts or just a pussy). Another clone was plastered against Naruto’s back as he circled his hips making his own cock hit against the blond’s prostate. Naruto was happily mouthing at the third clone’s cock that was positioned right in front of his face.

Naruto had a blissed out expression on his face, he had come a few times already but the clones were still going strong as Sasuke had a solid amount of Charka. The blond was being rocked back and forth by the strength of their thrusts, leaving him totally helpless between the three of them and he was enjoying every single second of it.

“Fuck that’s beautiful.” Sakura gasped as she was bounced up and down on Sasuke’s cock as Sasuke’s clones pounded into their third lover.

“That’s the best idea he has had in a while.” Sasuke chuckled as he mouthed down her neck and shoulder while he moved his hands away from her thighs as she was moving quickly on her own now so he took this time to pinch her nipples and squeeze her perky breasts. She groaned as she clenched down on his cock tightly, just the way they both liked as her stomach started to heat and tighten up as she started to approach her apex.

She reached behind her to turn Sasuke’s head so they could kiss as she rode his cock with a purpose and from the way he was throbbing and getting harder and larger inside of her, Sasuke wasn’t too far behind her.

Sakura groaned into her lover’s mouth as she orgasmed around his cock as Naruto let out an exhausted, keening cry from his place between the three clones of Sasuke.

Sakura let herself slump against Sasuke’s chest, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath while the clones gently pulled away from the exhausted form of Naruto whose jutsu was released and his cock was lying limp against his thigh. Sakura let out a noise of discomfort as Sasuke lifted her up off of him; he easily held her bridal style in order to place her next to Naruto. The blond gave Sakura a soft, loving kiss as they were both worn out, but they managed to curl their limbs around each other.

“Sasuke?” Sakura asked, her cheek pressed to Naruto’s soft, spiky hair as she looked up at Sasuke who was taking deep breathes as his clones dispelled and everything they experienced came rushing back at him.

Sasuke’s body arched violently as he came hard totally untouched and his cum painted his lover’s bodies below him. Finally his cock ran dry and he all but collapsed on the other side of Naruto to bury his face between the future Hokage’s shoulder blades.

“You okay Teme?” Naruto asked drowsily as he let one of his arms move backwards so he could be in more contact with their other lover.

“I’m fine Dobe, got to sleep already.” Sasuke yawned, voice still grumpy making Sakura shake her head fondly as she settled down to sleep, the soft bantering of her two lovers washing over her like a blanket.


End file.
